


Stealing hearts

by melovinswonderland



Category: melovin - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melovinswonderland/pseuds/melovinswonderland
Summary: Sasha has lost everyone she's ever loved. Will things change when she meets Mélovin, a talented pianist?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, please leave comments and reviews. I will probably write a sequel. Includes mentions of violence, death and rape.

I ran, forced my complaining legs move faster. I had to escape them. Eventually, they reached me. I turned around to face them, a hopeless attempt to fight ten skilled thieves. Before I could do anything, I felt a hard hit right at my head. All I could sense was darkness and pain. I felt kicks and punches and hands pinning me to the ground. Slowly but surely I fell into unconsciousness. I didn’t know how much time had passed when I woke up. Above me, I saw a bunch of long, blonde hair and a worried face.

”HELP!” I heard her scream.

I tried to observe what was happening, but everything around me was blurred. My head ached and I felt sick.

A dark figure appeared into my sight and picked me from the ground. I wished death had come to take me, but somehow I knew I was still alive. I wanted to fight back, but my body was too heavy.  
The man in black looked at me, and his eyes burned in my memories forever. The other one was black and the another was grey. I don’t remember much of that day, but those eyes I’d remember forever.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a regular day. I worked at the hotel as usual; cleaned rooms and filled clients’ orders. At the evening, a group of musicians came to play the back of the restaurant. Musicians visited at The Pearl of Odessa once a while. These were better than average, but I still didn’t really pay attention to them.

Until I saw the pianist. And his eyes. The shock made me freeze at the spot. One grey, one black. They stared at me for a while, then he looked back to the piano.

”Sasha, are you alright?” Alina, another worker, called and brought me back to reality. 

”Yes, alright”, I claimed and continued my work. 

But I wasn’t alright. I offered to do the dishes to avoid the pianist, but that didn’t help. I kept thinking of him. It couldn’t be a coincidende. My saviour was playing the piano at the same hotel where he had brought me about one year ago.

I should probably have said thank you or something. Instead, I was having a panic attack. Brilliant.

I managed to stay in the kitchen until the musicians had already left. Internally, I sighed with a relief. I cleaned the last restaurant tables and went upstairs to get ready for sleep.

It took more than ususally to fall asleep. Seeing the pianist had awaken my memory. All the painful thoughts that I had pushed to the back of my mind and refused to think, were coming back.  
It’s over, I told myself. It’s gone, I will forget it. It didn’t work quite the way I wanted. 

I missed Nastya. With her, I could have talked about this. She had found me on the beach and made the pianist carry me to the hotel her parents, Magda and Dmitry Garanin, owned. They hired me and since then, I had worked as a maid. It was Nastya who had listened to me, even if I refused to tell her everything. It was her who introduced me to ballet to cope with my past. 

She helped me more than I could ever tell. And then she got married and moved to Kyiv.

Day by day, I got a little better and things were normal again. Until on next Saturday evening, the pianist came back. Magda made me help him to take his horse to the stable. Every once in a while, he gave me a piercing look, like he knew who I was. I didn’t know what he tried, but I avoided looking back with all I could.

He played for like two hours. I had to admit he was talented. And I had to admit I looked at him whenever I had the chance. He looked majestetical and powerful while he sat beside the piano.

I supposed he wanted to tease me. Because he kept coming every Saturday. Sometimes he was with his group, sometimes he was alone. After a while, I couldn’t avoid him anymore. Instead, I smiled at him every time it was possible. He always returned me a genuine smile. I didn’t speak to him, I didn’t even know his name. 

It didn’t matter. I started waiting for Saturdays just because I knew I could see him again. To hear him play. And to see the nice smile on his lips. When he played, I felt the whole atmosphere at the hotel changing. But most of all, I felt peace. I hadn’t realized how much I had been longing for it.


	3. Chapter 3

It was again a Saturday evening. I had filled the last orders of the day and went for a walk in the garden. I liked the flowers, the sunset and the smell of a spring evening. 

I walked towards my favourite spot. It was a bench by a water fountain, next to a bush of roses that Magda cared so much about. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn’t notice someone was already sitting at the bench.

A second later I realised it was the pianist. He had noticed me too. I cursed myself, but before I ran away, he called at me: ”Oh, come and sit with me!”

Awkwardly, I sat down beside him. 

”You are Sasha, am I right?” he asked. I nodded. I examined him with my look. From closer, he looked even better. His dark hair looked soft like silk. It was in perfect contrast with the pale skin. His black suit fit his style incredibly well. He was so beautiful I doubted if he was from this world at the first place. But what really got me were his eyes. I stared at them, fascinacted. 

I tore my attention out of them before I’d make an idiot of myself.

”Wait, how do you know that?” I suddenly asked.

”Mrs. Garanin told me”, he said. ”I thought you looked familiar, but didn’t realize where I had seen you. I’m curious, do you remember me?”

”Actually, only for your eyes”, I admitted. He looked amused, like he had heard that about a thousand times before. 

”Thank you for bringing me here”, I said. ”You probably saved my life.”

”You’re welcome, but thank the other girl. She was the one who found you. Where is she by the way? I haven’t seen her here.”

”Oh, she got married and moved to Kyiv”, I said.

"And you have stayed here all this time? Where is your family?”

”They’re dead.” I tried to ignore the nasty sting inside me, but I sounded colder than I had meant. It was good, though, because the pianist seemed to understand that it wasn’t okay to ask me anything.

”Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt.”

”No, it’s fine. How could you have known?” I wanted to change the subject, fast. Then I realised I still didn’t know his name.

”I haven’t told you yet? Sorry for that. Passport says Konstantin Bocharov, but I’d be pleased if you called me Mélovin.” 

”Mélovin”, I repeated. I had never heard such a name before. And I loved it.

”Your music is beautiful”, I told him. ”Please keep coming here to play.”

”I will, don’t worry.”


	4. Chapter 4

And he came. After every time, he stayed for the night. And each time, I sat with him at the garden. Sometimes Katya and Borya, the Garanins’ children, came with us. Mélovin would teach us card games. 

The games brought up my competitive side, and turned out Mélovin took the playing just as seriously. Mélovin and I ended up screaming furiously at each other, while Katya laughed hysterically and Borya actually won the game. 

When it was just me and Mélovin, we had long, deep conversations. It was actually he who talked and I who listened. I wasn’t ready to open up to him yet.

Mélovin played the piano as his main profession, and he traveled a lot with his musician friends. He told me about all the places and cities where he had visited. It made me acknowledge how big the world really was, and how little I had seen.

When he didn’t talk about his travels, he would talk about the stars. Even though it was summer, the stars shone brightly when the night sky wasn’t cloudy. He taught me a lot about different constellations. I tended to forget most of it, but after a while, I had learned to recognize dipper and cassiopeia. I just loved to sit there with him, to listen to his deep voice.

I couldn’t help but wonder: ”How do you know all this?”

The look on his face changed a little. His eyes didn’t shine as bright anymore. 

”Demian, my brother, studied astronomy. He told me all about the stars.”

Then he told me about his dream of becoming a professional musician. He also told about Demian, who lived in France and sometimes sent Mélovin letters. Mélovin had studied French ever since Demian had moved there, and tried to teach me. I learned the words even slower than the constellations, but I loved it anyway.

I loved it, because with Mélovin, I felt peace. Something that I had craved for monts. Years, to be exact. Sitting on a bench, listening to Mélovin’s voice talk for hours I felt calm in my heart. Once I got to feel that, I never wanted it to end.


	5. Chapter 5

”Where do you live?” I asked. It was a cloudy night, so we couldn’t watch the stars. ”Do you live in Odessa or somewhere nearby?”

”Yes, I live in Odessa, I have always lived, but not at the centre. Right now I actually live with Artyom, the violinist of our group.”

”Why?” I asked. I had expected him to live in a big manor he had got from the family, like all the rich people.

Mélovin’s smile faded. ”I happen to have a very bad relationship with my father”, he said.

I mentally slapped myself. I had made clear that I didn’t want to tell him anything personal. And here I was, doing him the exact same. 

He continued talking before I could tell him he didn’t have to.

”My father… He doesn’t really understand music, which is my biggest passion. All he can think of is his wine company, Bocharov’s Golden. He would call me Konstantin, no matter how many times I told him that wasn’t my name. We didn’t really get along. I argued a lot with him. I don’t think he could appreciate me even after all these years. Then, after our worst fight, I left the house and started to live with Artyom. He disinherited me, which caused me some problems, but I didn’t care. I was done with him.”

”Wow, that’s a lot. What about your mother and – do you have other siblings beside Demian?”

”Yes, I have a sister, Viktorija. She lives near Kherson with her husband. And my little brother, Vanja. He still lives with my parents. Vika and Demian sometimes send me letters, as I told you, and mother insists meeting sometimes. I don’t have problems with her as long as he comes without father.”

I didn’t know what to say. I didn’t have experienced anything like that in my life. That was probably because everyone I had ever considered as my family had left me, sooner or later.

Mélovin seemed to hesitate for a while, then said ”I’d like to hear about your life. What has happened to you? How did you end up on the beach that day?”

I took a deep breath. ”Sorry, but I am not ready to tell you yet.”

Yes, I felt guilty. Mélovin told me all about his life while I refused speak. I kept hidden even those things that Mélovin had an absolute right to ask about. Soon he will lose trust in you, my mind told me.


	6. Chapter 6

Mélovin didn’t come the next Saturday. Neither did his team. I usually didn’t talk to Mr. or Mrs. Garanin unless they spoke to me, but this time I made an exception and asked them what was going on.

”Magda knows better than me, but for what I understood, this group has gone for a tour for the next two weeks”, Dmitry said, looking slightly confused.

I walked away, trying to hide how broken I was inside. Mélovin had known. He had told Magda and Dmitry, but not me. There could be just one reason.

Mélovin had lost his trust. And I was mad at myself for not trusting him enough to tell. Even though I was still certain that he would leave me right away if he knew the cruel truth of my past.

I lived in a fuss. My times with Mélovin felt like an illusion. A dream. I had returned into the sadness that had been present when Nastya was gone.

Not even sadness. It was more like emptiness. And it was worse. Even ballet lessons that Lev, my teacher still kindly gave me, had lost their glory.

The nightmares that had gone away a long ago, started again. The worst memories of my life flashed in front of my eyes over and over again.

Once again, I was ten years old, crying next to mama’s bed, praying that she would wake up. My brother Valya and I had to join in a group of thieves. I was thirteen years old when two of them, Ivan and Bogdan came back without Valya. I heard over and over again them telling me that Valya was dead, killed in a fight. I was fourteen, lying naked in a cold bed, the last memory that Ivan had given me some weird drink. Me running away from the house that used to be my home that was now filled with drunk thieves who only wanted to rape me or kill me. I arrived in Odessa and, having no choice, joined in a street gang. For two years, I served them, killed to fill the void inside me. Then the leader died and a man called Danylo took his place. He hated me and ordered that I had to be killed. My former allies beat me up and left me on a beach to die. I was left alone as always. 

I shouldn’t have been surprised. It almost felt like a destiny to me. People that I loved the most, left me. Stupid of me to trust.

But somehow, being apart from Mélovin was the worst. I had no one else or even fate to blame. It was all due to my own stupidity, there was no escape.  
Day by day, it slowly killed me inside.

Ballet was the only thing that somehow kept me sane. I focused on dancing and refused to think of anything else. 

On the second week, there was a woman with Lev, my teacher when I arrived for the class. 

”I am Isaure Villeneuve and I come from Marseilles, France. I teach at the Ballet and Opera house of the city. I am visiting Odessa with my husband for four months and during that time, I’ll be giving you ballet lessons.”

I could sense the confidence in her and my respect towards her increased. Strong, independent women were hard to find. In the end of the lesson she told me I had impressed her – even if she had seen a lot of excellent dancers. The knot inside me loosened a little while dancing.

At the same time I couldn’t help thinking how Mélovin would react if he met Isaure.


	7. Chapter 7

It was nearly midsummer. I counted with my fingers. Yes, it was two weeks ago that Mélovin had gone for his trip.

I didn’t expect Mélovin to come back. Why would he? He would definitely find another girl, someone good enough for him. I sighed. Why was everything so damn hard?

I jumped when Olya, another maid, came to me. I had been cleaning the guest’s rooms and expected that I was alone.

”Sasha, someone is asking for you downstairs.”

I couldn’t believe it. Had Mélovin come after all?

I didn’t know how to react when I saw him at the hotel restaurant. Half of me wanted to scream of joy. The other half wanted to slap him in the face for messing with my emotions.

I didn’t do either. ”And now you decide to come!” My voice cracked. I couldn’t look him in the eyes, but waved him to come after me. We went to the usual spot on the bench. 

”I am sorry”, I said. I rarely apologised. It was like admitting you were wrong – and I was way too proud to do that. Except now.

”I’m sorry too, Sasha”, Mélovin said in a thick voice. ”I should have said to you.”

”And I should have told you. I understand if you leave me after that, but please listen to me.”

And I told him everything. Even that I had killed people. And how it had wounded me inside. How everyone had betrayed me, and how I had thought Mélovin had left me, too.

In the end, I bursted in tears. I couldn’t control it. First, I turned away from Mélovin. I didn’t want him to see me vulnerable. But he put his arm on my shoulder and placed my head against his chest. I gave up and sobbed against him and soaked his suit with my tears.

Eventually, the sobs faded away. I realised it had helped me a lot, to let all it out. ”Thank you, Mélovin”, I said. ”Please don’t leave me. I promise, I don’t kill people anymore. And I promise I won’t try to steal you anything.”

”I won’t leave”, he said. I wanted to believe it. So badly. He was warm. I leaned against him. I could feel his heart beating.

”Sasha, I want to apologize, too. I need you to understand.

He cleared his throat and told. His voice was hardly louder than a whisper, and he seemed to talk to the flowers in front of us.

”I told you that I hadn’t talked to my father for two years, remember?” I nodded. ”A few years ago a girl named Adela worked at Bocharov’s Golden plantations. She was working class, but we got along better than well. I fell in love with her deeper than I had ever fallen for anyone. She was all I wanted. We were together in secret for a few weeks. That was the happiest time of my life. But then, father found out about us. We had a really bad fight, I was close to hitting him. Next morning, I couldn’t find Adela anywhere. Father had fired her and sent her off. I never got to meet her again. And I never forgave my father. I haven’t loved anyone so madly since her and my heart became stoned. Playing music didn’t interest me anymore. I drank to forget the reality. I was angry, but more than that I was broken.” He took a deep breath. I felt a lump in my throat.

”One night, in a bar, Artyom told me to join in their music group and to start playing again. It was the best decision I had made in my life. We started performing and earning some money by that. I started to dream about becoming a musician again. It helped me to cope with the past. I started drinking less and less. And then I came to The Pearl of Odessa. Slowly but surely, you made my heart warm again. I came alive. I got over the memory of Adela. I finally found someone who I loved with so deep passion – and who loved me back. It was like a dream, until I became nervous. I was scared something would happen to you. I couldn’t have handled anohter heartbreak. I went to the trip to forget you. It was a mistake, I should have known better. All I could think during the trip was you and how I had betrayed you. I regretted it all the time.”

”Please, forgive me. I love you more than I can ever put in words.”

”Even after all I’ve told?” I asked, voice shaking.

”I can’t deny that it was a shock, but yes, I love you”, Mélovin said. He gently rubbed my back.

”I am sorry. I had no idea”, I said. ”Sorry for not trusting you.”

”Hey, don’t feel bad about it. I had no idea what you carried inside. But I have an idea. What do you think if I told you there was a dance event at hosted at Luka’s – the one who plays flute – house next Friday? And what if I asked you to be my partner?”

I couldn’t believe my ears. This was way good to be true. A wide smile spread on my face. I had a schedule at work, yes. But this chance was too good to be skipped. ”That would be amazing, Mélovin!” I almost screamed.

”Excellent”, he said. 

Indeed.


	8. Chapter 8

I had begged Katya until she had given in and let me borrow her dress. The dresses that I wore for work didn’t qualify for dance even at the slightest. 

I was more than satisfied with the one I had. It was a black gown with dark purple decorations by the waist. Alina helped me to put it on, even though I could sense her jealousy. I felt a tiny bit sorry for her, put then pushed the thought into the back of my mind.

I walked downstairs and I bet no one could guess I was a waitress, not a guest.

I saw Mélovin waiting for me outside. He wore even finer suit than usually and he looked even more handsome than usually. And that says a lot.

”Wow, Sasha”, he breathed. I truly had impressed him. I smirked at him. It was fun to see him speechless for once.

I climbed up to the carriage next to him. Mélovin told the driver we were ready – and we started making our way through the city to Luka’s place.

\--  
This has to be a dream, I thought. 

He started the dance, and I followed his steps. He did it with such a confidence, it was clear he knew what he was doing. Due to my weekly dance lessons, I got into his rythm quite fast. And it was like heaven. Mélovin wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I felt a fire lighting up inside me. It was heaven, it was supernatural. I could sense the passion in him, and I was ready to do anything to make it last. He spun me around the dance floor lighlty but oh so confidently. For the first time in ages, I felt alive. I got addicted to the feeling and never wanted it to end.  
We danced, song after song. During the last, slow notes, I clung on Mélovin as if my life was depending on it. I wanted to stay close to his hot chest, feel his arms frim grip forever. He smiled at me and his eyes were shining brighter than ever. 

After the party, we went for a walk in the garden. The sunset had never been as beautiful. We walked in silence between the roses, poppies and tulips. No words were needed. All that mattered was him with me.

”Sasha”, Melovin whispered, breaking the silence. ”Yes?” I looked at him. His gaze held so much love my knees went weak.

”Luka, Artyom, Oleg and I were offered another concert trip.”

My breath caught up as my mind registered the words. I turned to Mélovin in panic. What on Earth was he planning?

He smiled. ”Don’t worry Sasha, it’s not what you think. I promised I wouldn’t leave you. This trip will last over a month. That’s why I am asking you to come with me.”

My mouth dropped. For a moment, I just stared at him. ”To- to come with you?” I breathed. 

”It’s completely okay if you don’t… I just… wanted to ask, I understand…” Mélovin messed up with his words. I had never seen him like this before. If I had to say, he was nervous if I would come with him or not.

I didn’t hesitate for a second. ”Of course I’ll come with you, Mél!” I screamed. I knew I would lose my job at The Pearl – but at this point I didn’t care anymore. All I wanted was to be with Mélovin. The smile that erupted across Mélovin’s face was so pure that I would gladly lose a thousand jobs for it. 

”You broke your promise, Sasha”, Mélovin said suddenly. I looked at him.

”Are you alright?” I had no idea what he was talking about.

”You stole something from me!”

”Wha- I did not-”, I stuttered.

Mélovin leaned closer. He was half smirking, half smiling. I tried to figure out what he meant, but his eyes distracted me.

”You naughty bastard, you stole my heart!”

Before I could think anything else, I felt his lips on mine. Once I got over the shock, I kissed him back with all the love I had for him. I tangled my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my back, pulling me closer. The kiss had deepened and made me delirious. 

When he pulled apart and I reluctantly let go, we were both grinning stupidly at each other.

I could never have imagined that it would be that amazing to lose a job.


End file.
